Special Hints AAML
by Skye-Love90
Summary: These are just some AAML hints I noticed on the show when Misty wasn't replaced by May . These hints states that Ash and Misty are obviously in love and are meant to be together. AAML Forever!


_**Special Hints - AAML**_

A/N- first a warning, if you dont believe in AAML (Ash and Misty Love) tell me what the heck are you doing in this section? anyways, i will post the hints i have observed in each chapter that actually comfirm that Ash and Misty like each other.

I Choose You

When Ash is fished out of the water and misty runs by his side, she asks, "are you ok?", he smiles goofly and answers he si all right, that is until Misty yells back (nice start).

Emergency

In the pokemon center, when Misty arrives with her screwed up bike, she falls on the floor and Ash offers to help her.

In the same episode, when they finally leave, Misty hold onto Ash when they spot the caterpie.

Catches A Pokemon

When Ash captures caterpie, he links arms with Misty and starts dancing.

When team rocket appear, James flicks Ash off, and he rolls backwards, Misty runs torwards him and asks if he is ok.

When Ash gets mad at Misty and tells her they can go on without her, Misty keeps following, when Ash spots her, she runs behind a tree, and Ash asks why is she following, Misty sweatdrops and gets stucked in her own words, that is until she brings the bike thing.

When caterpie wins the battle a metapod evolved, Ash is all excited about the event, Misty quotes for herself "i never knew anyone like him, he really does love pokemon."

of the Samurai

When they spot the weedle, Misty grabs onto Ash as usual, whats with him? Can he keep Misty calm?.

In the same episode, when the beedrill grabs metapod, Misty grabs Ashs arm and dash off pulling him along, after while sitting behind the bush, Ash and Misty keep hands locked.

in Pewter City

Misty kept insisting on Ash using her pokemon against Brock.

While batteling, misty kept cheering for him.

Once Brock joins the group he asks why is that girl always following you arround? misty sorda blush and then says her bike story.

Ash refuses Mistys help for one last time, and on the next match, she still goes to cheer for him.

and the Moon Stone

While Brock is talking about the moon stone, Misty mentions how romantic and a thats even more romantic both of the times Ash stares at her thoughtfully.

Waterflowers from Celurean

When Misty is trying to keep ash from going to Celurean, she mentions something about a romantic spot in Vermillion, a romantic spot?

The three sensational sisters coment how Ash is not their type and he is Mistys bopyfriend, Ash falls over in embarrasment and Misty denies blushing.

Misty didnt want to battle Ash, she even left the group when they reached celurean, however when Ash is about to hold the badge, she appears out of nowhere, then she just battles him.

Path to the Pokemon League

No hints found, pokemon need a rest with all the mushy stuff.

School of Hard Nocks

Brock is talking about french food, Misty as usual mentions how france is so romantic, but Ash interrupts her thoughts.

When ash and Brock are gawking over Gizelle, and Ash says something about, she looks like a movie star Misty gets really jeallows and says, they like stars? I will make them see stars

Then later Ash coments something about how Gizelle doenst have the qualities like Misty, now i wonder, why would he compare them?

Later Ash mentions something about why cant him and Misty be like Gizelle and Jimmy.

and the Hidden Village

When the bridge falls appart, Brock falls ino the river but Misty grabs onto Ashs leg, not like she had a choice, but, why him?

-The Stray Pokemon

When traveling across the forest Brock tells Misty she has a bug on her lap, she leaps up and grabs onto Ash.

While in the storm Misty is complaining about getting wet, but still follows Ash, then Ash tells her she didnt have to come if she didnt want to, she smiled and winked an eye.

Ash and Misty were sleeping in a couch and when morning comes, Ash is about to fall off.

comes the Squirtle Squad

When squirtle start messing with Mistys hair, Ash is somewhat worried, and when he returns with the super potion, he coments, so Misty, you are still a red head?

at the Lighthouse

When Ash pushes the door bell, Misty holds onto him in fear, (boy, that girl likes holding Ash)

Showdown

Deffinitely, they are total masters when it comes to fight over stupid things, but Nurse Joy says in this ep, when two people fight, that means they care about each other.

After the battle where pikachu is badly hurted Misty coments, this is making me really nervous and Ash said, so you do care about me Misty says she was worried about pikachu.

Ash walked outside trying to find his lucky star, then Misty grabs onto him asking where are the stars he is looking for.

aboard the ST. ANNE

In this ep, when Ash traded his butterfree, he wanted it back afer, and talked with Misty about it, then after, when the ship started sinking, Ash ran afer his butterfree, Misty ran after him yelling his name.

Shipwreck

Misty complimented Ash when he had the idea of using bulbasaur vineewhips to cross the fire, and Ash stared at her smiling sweetly.

of the giant pokemon

When Ash and the group appeared on the island, Ash motioned over to Misty and moved her while telling her to wake up, "woah, Misty, Misty wake up", once Misty was starting to wake up, he motioned to Brock, "hey Brock."

and Tentacruel

In this ep when Misty is trying to protect tentacruel, Ash grabs Misty by the arm and pulls her out of danger, Brock just left.

Later when horsea is fired away by the big jellyfish, Ash uses pidgeotto to grab horsea and he smiled at Misty once horsea was safe.

Ghost of Maidens Peak

Ash and Misty seemed to enjoy the carnival by themselves, while Brock was still wondering about the ghost.

When Ghastly attacked with those skull things, Misty grabbed tightly onto Ash, both of them looked arround trying to find a pokemon somewhere.

During the summer ends festival, Misty came out wearing a kimono and he hair down, Ash just stared at her puzzled and both of them blushed until Misty told him to go dancing.

Bye Butterfree

When Ash was ready to call pidgeotto, Misty grabbed his hand to stop him, not that much of a hint, but why would she care about what Ash did with his pokemon?

When Ash was scouting the air for the pink butterfree, Misty mentioned something about (in Spanish version) it seems like the trainer is as APASIONATE as the pokemon.

and the Psychic Showdown

When Sabrinas dad psychic control made Ashs pants fall off, Misty blushed before convering her eyes, personally, i would have ended up on the floor laughing.

Tower of Terror

One of the most ovious hints is when Brock suggest about holding hands so they dont get lost, Ash and Misty do it without thinking twice, as for Brock, he was kinda left behind for a while.

When Brock got shocked by pikachu, Misty held onto Ash, nothing new but gives about to think.

When Ash was having his OBE (out of body experience) he flew out and saw Misty all worried, he coments, "so you care about me", now, why would he care if she did?

Ash is teasing Misty all the time, he seems to enjoy playing with her.

When Ash returns to his body, the first thing he says is Misty.

Vs Kadabra

When Ash is batteling, Misty Brock and pikachu were cheering for him, Misty had two Ash face flags while Brocks and pikachus were with some words.

goes Bananna

Misty was trying to cheer Ash up by offering some rice balls.

When they were running and Misty tripped, Ash called out for her, he was worried.

scent-sation

When Erika told the story about how she meet gloom, Misty was kinda wishing toned when saying, "i wish Ash could have heard it."

When Ash went inside the gym to sve gloom, Misty was like all worried

When Ash came out of the gym with gloom, Misty ran torwards him.

When Ash is batteling for the badge, there is a girl that coments, how he is better than he looks, Misty looks at her and smiles.

Naptime

When Misty is hypnotized, Ash is worried about her

Fashion Flash

When Misty spotted the Salon Rockét, she linked arms with Ash, and they went away, holding hands, i wonder, why would they do it?

When Psyduck told pikachu about Misty, she translated it for Ash and he leaps off the table quoting something bad happened to Misty?, he flashed torwards the salon to save his girl.

When they get to the salon, Ash is the only one demanding to let her go, hum, i wonder if Brock actually exists?

When Suzzie gives Brock the vulpix, Ash and Misty exchange glances, of course, Ash had to ruin it by laughing at her weirdness.

Punchy Pokemon

When Ash won one of the rounds, Misty jumped of her seat and started jumping up and down while cheering for Ash, the girl next to her looked at her weirdly, and i bet she would have called the psychiatrist if she had a movile hone.

fly for magnemite

When magnemite is following pikachu Ash says something like, maybe he is a streeker, and Brock corrects him by saying, its called stalker, not streeker Misty kinda blushed after that.

those Digglets

Only hint found is when Misty places her hand on Ashs shoulder to comfort him after Gary behaved like such a looser.

Ninja-Poke showdown

When they were trapped inside the invisible walls, they kept worrying about each other, then Ash kinda smashes against one of the walls, and Misty grabs him, saying, come on Ash, lets go.

When Ash falls down and holds onto the wall, Misty cries, oh Ash

When Misty was going crazy about psyduck, Ash held her back.

Flame Pokemon-Athon

When teacm rocket caused trouble, Misty told Ash to go ahead and she will take care of teacm rocket.

Kanghaskang Kid

Seems like the pokemon demanded one episode without hints.

legend of Dratini (shown in Japan only but with some good hints)

When Ash is going to catch a ryhorn, Misty tells him to be careful, she justified it by telling him that it was scary, however, its just one capture, why was she so worried?

When Team Rockett drop a bomb in the lake, Ash gets ready to jump in, but Misty hold onto him tighly trying to keep him from doing this, since it was like suicide, however Ash tells her its all right and she lets go.

When Ash is in the lake, Misty tells staryu to help him.

Bridge Bike Gang

When Ash fell over about Brock trying to help nurse Joy, Misty held onto Ashs leg.

When Nurse Joy lends them her bikes, Ash and Misty stare at each other and smiled happily.

When Ash was battleing that weirdo, and the woman sends out a cloyster, Misty just pushes Ash aside to battle herself, she coments how water pokemon are her speciality, but why does she always help Ash against water mons.

Misterious Mansion

Ash and Misty are paired for the team rocket motto

They finished each others sentence, when duplica says somethin about sitto, Ash says duplica... Misty finishes ...thats beautiful

Jynx

When Ash was pulling the raft, Misty was kinda worred about him, and when the wave hit them and Ash sank, Misty was crazing about where he could be, she used his pokedex after.

Way Out

When Pikachu was carried away by the strong winds, Ash ran after her, and Misty wanted to follow him until Brock stopped her.

goodbye

Misty notices that Ash is not eating, she asks him whats wrong but he denies anything is wrong.

Batteling eevee Brothers

There was a lot of look-about, but this ep was mainly devoted to the eons.

up Snorlax

Snorlax had decided not to let any mushy stuff interfere with his acting.

at dark city

Another showdown, if i was the mons i would complaion less about letting some muchy stuff into an ep, and complain more about the titles.

of the Exeggutor squad

Misty blushed a lot when she noticed Ash and Brock watching at her in the goldeen outfit, plus, Ash coments how thats a really cute outfit.

When Misty tells him he is no wizard and what kind of magic show he is going to do, Ash smiles at her and winks.

Misty ran torwards Ash when the exeggcutor started to march, she placed her hands on his chest and tried to wake him up, now, who didnt think she was going to CPR him?

Problem with Paras

There was some eyeing, and some determination in helping paras from both sides, but paras was the main character here.

song of Jigglypuff

Misty was trying to teach jigglypuff to sing, and Ash comments how she is a great voice techer.

When they are put to sleep, Msty and Ash lean next to each other, that was sweet.

of the Prehistoric Pokemon

Misty quotes hang on Ash, you still owe me a new bike when Ash is under that pile of rocks, however, i think that was just an excuse because she had this completely worried look and tone.

When Ash was handged on aerodactyls claws, Misty asks jigglypuff to sing the mon to sleep.

46.A Chancey Operation

I think chancey is cute, but she told the producers to leave the chapter for her.

Matrimony

Misty holds onto Ash to help him open the dog houses dor, however there were some really big JAJL hints.

Vs Princess

When Misty was with the kimono and her hair down, Ash was all woah over her.

When Misty was batteling Ash was all cheering for her, givving her tips, and he lent her his pikachu, he wanted her to win.

Also Ash quoted you really want to take a picture with that movie star (has bad memory for names) and he had this really jeallow stone of voice, and when Misty said she just wanted the dolls Ash felt sort of happy.

Purr-Fect Hero

When Ash was almost crushed byy the falling rock, Misty held onto his hand.

Near yet So Far-fetchd

When Misty noticed her bag full of stones, Ash was whats wrong?, Brock didnt mind, also Ash felt determined to find who was doing this.

Gets to Keep Togepi?

Ok, no hints, and the annoying thing sticks to Misty.

Misterious Garden

Here we just found that bulbasaur doesnt want to evolve, now why has Ash got all the weird mons?

of the K-9 Caper

Misty quoted i wonder if this training wont be too hard? Brock says dont worry, pikachu will be just fine then Misty clearly quotes, i meant for Ash, Brock looks at her (if thats possible) puzzled. I also thought the tittle was original.

Papparazi

No big hints excepct when the ground cracks and Ash falls, Misty yelled his name, while Brock yelled pikachu, Todd appeared for the first time, i think he is cool.

ultimate test

After the test was done Misty complimented him, and Ash just thanked her and smiled.

breeding center secret

When the cage trapped him, Brock and Todd, Ash told Misty to hide and did so.

me This

Gary told Ash how pathetic he was, then Misty kinda protected Ash by insulting Gary.

When they finally got something to eat, Ash was wondering why Misty wasnt eating anything, he was worried for her.

Panic

In this ep, when the dividing wall of the thremic pools fell off, Misty and Ash stared at each other for a while, and then Mnisty blushed extremely and yelled.

Then after Misty brought the bike thing and Ash told her to forget about it now.

Black-out Blastoise

When Ash fell asleep, Misty was really worried for him

Misty Mermaid

Not that big of a hint but at the beggining when Misty is all worried about horsea, Ash asks whats wrong

When they see the poster Brock thinks that girl is pretty, then Ash quotes, with her hair a bit different i would think its you Misty so does that mean Ash thinks Misty is pretty?

When they are waiting for the show to start Ash comments how he cant wait to see her

Then when Misty finally appears, Ash comments how she is good at the dance with the pokemon

Then when team rocket appeared, Ash complimented Misty on her batteling skills

Ash kinda sweet talks to Misty

Tales

When Ash goes to save pikachu, Misty goes with him, while Brock just goes to find officer Jenny.

When they are in the space shuttle, Ash orders bulbasaur to hold onto the sky crapper, then Misty holds onto him when they leap off the ship, it was sweet but its not like she had a choice.

Battle of the Badge

When Garys cheerleaders are crying, Misty quotes, if i cried everytime Ash lost, i would be water logged Ash falls over in stupidity and says she is just kidding.

time

When Ash was dressed as a Mr Mime, Misty comments how she cant wait to see Ash on stage.

When Ash is accidentally kidnapped, Misty is all worried and Dhelia Ketchum tells her not to worry

at the poke-corral

Ash agrees with Misty (so do i) about the pokemon getting credit on his advances as a trainer

Also Misty tells Ash not to tell Gary how many pokemon he has, its none of his business

At the end, Misty kinda hesitate about helping Ash but still does, if she didnt want to, she could have just left.

evolution solution

When they leaf to seafoam islands, Misty tells Ash she would bring him a sea shell, now why would Ash want a sea shell and why would Misty give him one?

Pi-Kakuna

When Ash almost got ran over, Misty was all worried and yelled ASH NO

After Ash was laying on the bed and Misty was next to him facing him the whole time

Ash jumped after pikachu and brock grabbed him, Misty also grabbed him, but, dont you think boulder boy could have pulled him up by himself?

room for Gloom

Misty was sleeping in Ashs room, on his bed, now i never give my bed away, why would he?

When Ash was making the mountain thing as an excuse, he pulle Misty aside and told her to play along, later he pushed her out of the house, and was sorda really touchy.

When Brock was all ga-ga over Florinda, Ash goes, i dont see any pretty girl Misty blushes saying, she is right behind you is she trying to tell him something? However smarty screwed it up by saying, misty, as long as one of us is having alucinations is enough.

Then later Ash comments how Brock is all Misty over Florinda, Misty thought he was talking about her and covered his mouth pulling him aside, both of them were blushing.

, Camera, Quacktion

After jigglypuff sang its song, Misty fell asleep on top of Ash.

west young Meouth

Only hint was an admitted love from Meouth to Meouthy, however i though meouths past was sad.

the Onixpected

All things Ash did for Bruno did something to Misty, mostly hurt her.

Misty comments how her and Ashs mons make such a great team, anyways, my team is better, MWAHAHAHAHA.

puzzle of Pokemopolis

Ash and Misty were all couple thingie, like making the same things, yelling at a time, ect.

When Ash was going to stop gengar, misty quoted Ash, im going with you

Misty and Ash fell asleep leaning against each other until they fell on the floor slowly.

to the Bone

I thought this ep was cute, when marowak started to miss his master, it was sorda lovely

fire up

Misty wanted Ash to save them when the van fell in the hole

Then Ash passed Misty the flame, then Misty passed Brock, i think vulpix looked cute in this ep.

Ash and Misty were both in the two lower bunker

When Ash wakes up and goes out, Misty says, "i think he is scared"now i would have never woke up for that

When team Rocket throw the flame of moltres at Ash, Misty yells Ash, NO while leaping off her chair.

one Beggin

Misty offered her water mons to Ash, but oviously he refused her help.

She got mad at the trainer for being so rudse, she quotes, its not going to hurt you if you shake hands with your oponet

Then during lunch she was offering her help a LOT

and Ice

When Ash won, Misty held his hand and cheered for him

Misty was looking for Ash to tell him heal his pokemon, she seemed pretty determined to find him

Also in the restaurant Ash happened to call her Mist, now was that accidental or he has a pet name for her?

round Rumble

Misty hopped Ash wold have let her coach for him and guide him

She was really mad at Brock when he was cheering for the other trainer, Janette

Misty was cheering for Ash in a really determined way when he won his first round

Later when Ash was loosing, Misty was worried

77.A friend in deed

Mrs Ketchum tells Ash to try and win, and Misty quotes, ill make sure he does then Brock says she is good at that

and Foe alike

Misty got pissed at Ash when Ritchie wouldnt tell her what he told Ash, and she beated him up.

Misty showed clearly she was worried when Ash took so long to appear

till the end

When Ash lost to Ritchie, Misty came to cheer him up

She asked Ash to go eat with her, for a walk and even grabbed his hand

Party panic

Pidgeotto evolved to pidgeot, and that was mainly it, why is it called pallet party panic? Sunno cuz it was just a bit of the beggining

is in the air

When Ash fell through the gap, Misty tells Ash hold my hand and brock just goes kinda we gotcha

When they are looking for togepi, Ash was all asking Misty

When Misty found it and she was going to climb, Ash just said her name and Misty told him to use bulbasaurs vine whips, Ash told bulbasaur to hold her tightly

Peril

When Ash and Misty left Brock to go to the balloon thingie, they were captured by team rocket, they teased them about being lovebrids, and at first they looked at them a bit like prcesating the words, and then turned their heads arround blushing extremely

After Ash was like, thats not true, now, who are you trying to trick Ashy Boy?

lost Lapras

When they get to that island, Ash goes i hope this island was deserted maybe he wants to spend more time with Misty

When Lapras hit Ashs hand where he had the medicine, Misty asked him if he was ok, she seemed pretty concerned.

After Tracey autoinvites himself to the group, Misty tells him he cant just autoinvite himself like that, does she want to be alone with Ash?

Misty was worried in both, when Ash went swiming after lapras, and when the truck fell off the cliff

to be Tide

Misty was oviously smiling and cheering at Ash during the battle

re-volts

Misty was worried for Ash when he was so depressed about pikachu, but thats nothing new

crystal onix

The little girls brother asks if she has been bothering them, and Misty just answers by saying "she hasnt been bothering us, has she Ash?" ok Tracey is kinda new, but thats still a little hint

the pink

After they got caught by the whirlpool, the first words out of Ashs mouth when he wakes up are, Misty...pikachu?.

When Misty comented how Tracey knew how to handle pokemon, or something like that, Ash tried to impress her by running torwards the ryhorn

shock

Misty pulled Ash away from the camera, she says he embarrased her, but, how about Tracey?

fight

When they were watching the show, togepi wandered off, Misty ran after him and Ash ran after both of them, Tracey came along a lot after.

When Ash was cheering for Kate and her raichu, Misty said, sometimes Ash knows the right thing to say so how would she know if she didnt care?

bye Psyduck

When Misty is all worried about psyduck Tracey says that Mistys favourite pokemon is psyduck and he says its love, notice on Ashs look, all thoughtful and sorda depressed.

When Misty is looking for psyducks pokeball, she tells Ash to throw it to her.

Joy of pokemon

Not much hints apart when Ash tells Misty they should stick together, Misty smiles at him, anyways, gyarados is cool

manoeuvres

When Danny complimented Mistys name, Ash was all jeallows acting

When Danni comments on how much in love they must be, Misty blushes, denyes and tells Danny she would never go out with a guy like him, Ash is all jeallows and quotes, who is this guy anyways?

When both of them were climbing the mountain Misty said hi to Danny, Ash looked at her rageful and tripped, he almost fell

When they get to the top Misty runs torwards them, Ash gets excited thinking she goes to him, but she goes to Danni instead

At the end, Misty seemed to really want Ash to win

attack

Snorlax took the best of them in this ep, i liked when arbok looked like a snorlax sized snake belt.

94.A shipfull of shivers

When Misty got scared, Ash was all concerned about her, he asked what is wrong?

rules

I thought this ep was really sweet, friendship proved itself worth it, however, no hints

gets bugged

When Misty says she would stay at the beach, Ash tells Tracey she is scared of bugs, but makes it in a way he doesnt hear him, he doesnt want to make fun of his girl, does he?

Then Misty is dragging Ash arround the whole island, whenever she spotts a bug

97.A way off day off

When Ash and Misty spott the fruit, they both say things in unision and pick the fruit in unision too, i thought it was funny

Then Misty comments how they havnt been together like this for a long time

Very indirect, Mistys sleeping bags were next to each other

mandarin island miss match

When Ash rushed to battle the trainer with the green shirt, Misty comments, i might as well watch him

fore art thou pokemon

This was full of hints, once Misty comments how the male nidoran is telling the female nidoran sweet things, Ash goes, how can you understand them? and Misty goes, because im a romantic

Also when Misty wrote the love letres to the trainers, Tracey says yeah, thats exactly like you and Ash both f them blush for a while and then leapt against him evily.

When the nidoran evolved, Ash asks do people evolve when they get kissed? and Misty answers blushing i guess we will have to figure that out noitice on Ashs look, all concerned and oviously loking at Misty.

along little pokemon

When the storm started and Misty collapsed on the floor, Ash stopped and yelled her name, since she wouldnt stand up, he picked her up and helped her all the way torwards the rock.

Under the rock, you could notice how Ashs arm was arround Mistys waist.

When Idan saved them from the storm, Ash and Misty were at the back of the carriage while Tracey was front

When Ash went to save the day, Misty went all be very careful things.

mistery menace

When Misty got captured by the bulbasaurs vine whips, Ash yelled her name and almost leapt in the water

When he woke up, the first thing he saw was Mistys face trying to wake him up

meets her match

When Misty went to save the girl, Ash sailed after her on lapras while Tracey just avoided interrupting with their mushy stuff

When Rudy said Misty was amazing, all Ash said was Wha? but notice on his surprised/jeallows mixture

When Rudy and Misty started dancing, Ash got all mad at them, and tried to call his atention, i presume he wants Misty for himself

When Ash was making the test, Rudy would just watch at Misty, Ash got mad and threw charizard, he said he screwed it up, but im sure he meant to do that to call their atention

When Ash passed the test, Misty was all happy over him, and Rudy was all thoughtful

Ash was all im going to win the battle at the beggining of the match, but was it the battle what he meant?

During the battle pikachu lost and Misty seemed a bit worried, but when bulbasaur won, Misty cheered for Ash, the little girl looked at Misty

When squirtle was loosing against starmie, Misty yelled in encouragment Ash, only you can bring out squirtles real strength Ash said, he knew and Rudy went she loves him.

When Ash won, Misty was all happy for him, then Rudy told Ash he was one lucky guy, however and as we expected Ash didnt know what he meant.

for trouble

I loved this ep, it showed a new side of both pikachu and meouth, however with hints.

Misty didnt let Ash get the basket, she either didnt want him to fall in the trap, or just didnt want more trouble

When they got out of the whole Ash rushed away and Misty yelled Ash wait for us, later when Ash is climbing to pidgeots nest, Misty was all it looks dangerous

chills

Misty was about to run to Ash when the battle was taken place but Tracey stopped her.

When trying to heat charizard, Misty placed the blanket on him so Ash will not be in pain

During the battle Misty says, he made it.

pokemon water wars

When Ash and Misty are tryting to help stinguish the fire, they use their water pokemon, Tracey has marril but doesnt help (not bashing Tracey or anything)

When Misty left the group to help finish the fire at the apartment block, Ash tells her good luck Misty

food fight

Misty placed a hand on Ashs shoulder after she comented her idea

She was worried for Ash when he was dressed like an apple

When the boy with the flowers called Ash dumb, Misty comments i like him in the way of friends, Ash gets mad at her, he doesnt like being insulted by his girl

double trouble

Misty told Ash to look out for the poison sting arbok sent torwards him

wacky watcher

Misty and Ash were sleeping in the same tent, they were in a very...um...cuddled position i should say, Tracey was out with the watcher.

Ahs tells them how he will win the league, Misty just says she will root for him all the way.

stun spore detour

Misty was worried for Ash when he got poisoned by the spore

While Ash was sick he called her and she crawled next to him and said im here

When she prepared the drink she gave it to Ash and told him to be careful not to burn himself

After Ash comented we owe it to Misty

pummelo

No hints, Misty just cheered for Ash to win

the dragonite

Mity said i hope Ash knows what he is doing why would she care for his battleing? Anyways dragonite was cool.

las lapras

Ash and Misty stayed to battle the tentacruel while Tracey left to find officer Jenny, very indirect but its a hint.

underground round up

Ash was all be careful to Misty when togepi decided to keep voltorb

114.A tent situation

Ash is always turning to Misty first, he said lets go this time, later Misty was worried for Ash being under muk.

rival revival

When Ash is defeated Misty comes to him on that stone to tell him about Gary.

Brock comemts how Ash and Misty arent the same without him, i got pissed at this because Tracey sisnt exactly a 0 to the left side.

When Ash is concerned about Brock hiding on the corner like he had a stomach ache, Misty pulls him telling him his dinner is getting cold, like a married couple, how sweet.


End file.
